slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (VWE)
Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (formerly Xtreme Wrestling Action), was founded in the early part of October 2009 by Seth Cameron, Sidney Washborne, Loody Graves, Sam The Man, Akasha Faulkes, and JW Beeswing. Virtual Wrestling Entertainment is currently ran and operated by VWE Chairman Stuart Warf, after Jenn Parkin stepped down in the middle of 2015. It's head booker is Stuart Warf. The current on-screen Chairman is Stuart Warf. The weekly shows, as well as the vast majority of the VWE's Free-Per-View shows emanate from the Empire City Colosseum. The majority of these weekly shows as well as Free-Per-View events were produced by the company Rezzed.TV until it's merger in early 2011 with MetaMix TV who continued production of the shows until October 2011. The VWE currently has 7 championship titles that are active, with 3 of them being allocated to the males division of the roster, 3 to the females division, and 1 intergender *VWE World Heavyweight Championship - "The Great One" Derrick Cult *VWE Womens World Championship - "The Queen" Krystal *VWE United States Championship - Michael Karsin Pulse Wrestling Championship - Matt Asadar 'VWE Radiance Championship - ' "Ms. Bollywood" Rani Patel 'Pulse Wrestling Womens Championship - ' Brooke Owens 'VWE Intergender Tag Team Championship - ' Jeff Fireguard & Maxine Weekly Shows Virtual Wrestling Entertainment currently operates three weekly shows that cater to different purposes for the week. The two big shows that the VWE operates are Primetime, which runs on Wednesdays at 5pm SLT (formerly known as Unleashed) and EDGE, which runs on Fridays at 6pm SLT (formerly known as Fatal1ty). These shows serve the main focus for ths storylines and have been running together for most of the companies history. In 2013, VWE debuted a new show called Experience (sometimes known as EXP) which is aimed at the development of the VWE's younger talents as well as enhancing some of the more well known stars and is now a part of the training process for VWE's stars. The show was ran on Thursday @ 2PM SLT before it's cancellation in 2015. In December of 2015 VWE announced a brand new show to replace EXP called Thursday Night Pulse. Pulse debuted on February 18th, 2016 and ran as a Bi-Weekly show till 2017. Starting in January 2017 Pulse moved to Sunday Afternoons at 1PM SLT while also becoming a weekly show. The next month at the PULSE 1 Year Anniversary Supershow VWE officially changed the name from "Sunday Pulse" to "Pulse Wrestling" due to influx of talent coming from partner feds DIE, and WPWF while also unveiling a new opening video, new logo, new PULSE Championship, and the unveiling of the Brand new PULSE Womens Championship 2017 Supercard Events Throughout the course of 2017, the VWE will put on a number of supercard events which showcase major events. Upcoming in 2017, the VWE will hold 10 major events that lead up to WrestleSeries 9 at the end of the year. *VWE Fallout - January 6th, 2017 FPV *Frostbyte - February, 24th 2017 FPV *ShockWave - April 7th, 2017 FPV *VWE King of the Arena VIII - May 26th, 2017 FPV *VWE EDGE : Ladies Night - June 16th, 2017 FPV *VWE BeachBrawl - July 28th, 2017 FPV *VWE Elimination Royale - September 15th, 2017 FPV *VWE Old School - October 20th, 2017 FPV *VWE WrestleSeries IX - December 1st, 2017 FPV Roster: Wrestlers Austin Knight 'The Big Shot' Benja Nirvana - 2017 Elimination Royale Winner Bert "Turbo" O'Neill Braden Karsin Chris Crossfade "The Code" Cody Houley Curt Bombastic Daggar "The Icon" David Hawk Actor - 2017 Elimination Royale Winner Derrick Cult - 2017 Elimination Royale Winner, current VWE World Heavyweight Champion Drake Edwards "The Arabian Knight" Hamaso Franizzi Jayson Rain Jeffrey Fireguard - Current VWE Intergender Tag Team Champion Josh Poffo "The Devil" Kieran Darkwatch "The Price" Kingston Ellington Loody Graves "The Gunslinger" Matt Asadar - Current VWE Pulse Champion Michael Karsin - 2017 King Of The Arena winner, current VWE United States Champion Morgan Jones Mr. Hollywood Jonathan Ramsey Night Nyle Nightfire Ren Blackheart Rhys Tucker The Crisis Vince Easterwood Wolfy Kessel Roster: Bombshells Alexandra Allison Daines - Current VWE Radiance Champion Aphrodite Becky "The Black Swan" Brooke Owens - Current Pulse Wrestling Women's Champion Celina Del Rana Cheryl White "The Selfie Queen" Chloe Valentine "The Star" Christina Krovac Ellie Embers Hilary Lanfier - 2017 Queen Of The Arena winner Jadzia Jessica Hykova Kasumi Hayata Kilya Bellatrix Kitty Krystal - 2017 Elimination Royale Winner, Current VWE Women's World Champion Lyra Phoenix Marionetta the Trickster Maxine - Current VWE Intergender Tag Team Champion Misaki Yumako "Ms. Bollywood" Rani Patel Stacy Castanea Viola Beaumont Alumni (Accomplished Former VWE Stars) Akasha Faulkes - Co-Founder, General Manager of VWE Primetime (Formerly known as XWA Unleashed, from October 2009 to end of June 2010), First XWA/VWE Bombshell Xtreme Champion Benbe "The Hero" Kirax - Hall Of Famer, 2011 King of the Arena Winner, 2-time VWE World Heavyweight Champion, 2-time VWE United States Champion, former On-screen Chairman, Current Executive Vice President Brakman Wylder - Hall Of Famer, 2-time VWE World Heavyweight Champion, VWE Exhibition Champion, VWE United States Champion, VWE European Champion, VWE Tag Team Champion, 2011 Elimination Royale Winner *First-ever Grandslam Champion (World, U.S., Euro, Tag, and Exhibition Titles) "Perfection" Bryce Ketterley - VWE World Heavyweight Champion, VWE United States Champion, VWE Tag Team Champion, VWE Exhibition Champion (longest reigning), 2012 King of the Arena, 5-Time Golden Rope Award Winner Elisa Riddler - Hall Of Famer, VWE Women's Champion Isabelle - VWE Women's World Champion, 2014 Elimination Royale Winner Jasper Corvinus - VWE Grid Champion "The Hardcore Freak" Jenn Parkin - VWE World Heavyweight Champion, VWE Women's Champion, VWE Bombshell Extreme Champion John Dennis - VWE Grid Champion Kimberly Soulstar - Hall Of Famer, Former VWE Women's Champion Katiee Davi - Member of Fatal Attraction Lily Martinez - 2-time VWE Women's World Champion, 2015 Elimination Royale Winner Nanny Gothly - VWE Women's Champion Rubie Jules - VWE Women's Champion, 2011 Elimination Royale Winner, 2-time VWE Bombshell Champion Ryker Malakai/Surik Oanomochi - 2-time VWE Tag Team Champion, VWE Japanese Champion, 2013 King of the Arena Sam "The Man" Singletary - VWE World Heavyweight Champion, VWE International Champion, VWE Tag Team Champion w/ Curt Bombastic Seth Cameron - VWE Hall of Famer, 5-Time VWE World Heavyweight Champion, VWE United States Champion Shinja Ugajin - VWE World Heavyweight Champion, 2-time VWE United States Champion, VWE Japanese Champion, VWE Men's Extreme Champion Sidney Washborne - First XWA/VWE World Heavyweight Champion Stuart Warf - VWE Grid Champion Tamsi Morlin - Hall Of Famer Tony "Lil T" Hanson- Hall Of Famer, VWE Tag Team Champion Tyress Serevi - Hall Of Famer, VWE Women's World Champion, VWE Bombshell Champion, VWE Bombshell Extreme Champion Vendetta - 3-time VWE Women's Champion (first ever), VWE Tag Team Champion w/ Cinthia Falmer Matt Nitro/Nitro Kyx - Former PULSE Performer, International Wrestling Sensation Championship Histories Current Titles VWE World Championship *Sidney Washborne *Seth Cameron *Loody Graves *Seth Cameron (2nd) *Loody Graves (2nd) *Hulk Parkin *Loody Graves (3rd) *Seth Cameron (3rd) *Brakman Wylder *Sam the Man Jarvin *Loody Graves (4th) *Derrick Cult *Jenn Parkin *Seth Cameron (4th) *Benbe Kirax *Seth Cameron (5th) *Benbe Kirax (2nd) *Brakman Wylder (2nd) *Jackson Doune *Benja Nirvana *Derrick Cult (2nd) *Bryce Ketterley *Jackson Doune (2nd) *Acheron Nightfire *Adune Snowpaw *Shinja Ugajin *Cody Houley *vacated *DavidHawk Actor *Derrick Cult (3rd) *Jackson Doune (3rd) *Jeffery Fireguard *"The Code" Cody Houley (2nd) *Josh "Machine Gun" Poffo *"The Code" Cody Houley (3rd) *Vince Easterwood *Braden Karsin *"The Code" Cody Houley (4th) *Derrick Cult (4th) VWE Women's World Championship *Vendetta Zabaleta *Kimberly Soulstar *Jenn Parkin *Sierra Charisma *Nanny Gothly *Elisa Riddler *Vendetta Zabaleta (2nd) *Cinthia Falmer *Rubie Jules *Tyress Serevi *Christina Krovac *Lily Martinez *Vendetta Zabaleta (3rd) *Christina Krovac (2nd) *Horses Morrisey *Ery Laerwyn *vacated *Isabelle *Lily Martinez (2nd) *Viola Beaumont *Christina Krovac (3rd) *Chloe Valentine *Christina Krovac (4th) *Chloe Valentine (2nd) *Krystal VWE Radiance Championship *Brooke Owens *Hilary Lanfier *Marionetta the Trickster *Alison Daines VWE United States Championship *Seth Cameron *Benbe Kirax *Derrick Cult *Brakman Wylder *Shinja Ugajin* lost and brought in Japanese *Wolfy Kessel *Benja Nirvana *Adune Snowpaw *Benbe Kirax (2nd) *Sam the Man Jarvin *Jackson Doune *Bryce Ketterley *Cody Houley *Shinja Ugajin (2nd) *Ashe Cuervo *Benja Nirvana (2nd) *unified with European Title at King of the Arena 2013 *Benja Nirvana (3rd) *retired the International Title to bring the US Title back 2015 *Michael Karsin *Braden Karsin *Kieran Darkwatch *Wolfy Kessel (2nd) *Night *Chris Crossfade *Disputed loss to Kieran *Kieran Darkwatch (Non-Official) *Chris Crossfade *Dispute ended when Chris def Kieran at Elimination Royale 2017 *Loody Graves *Michael Karsin (2nd) Pulse Wrestling Championship * William Naples * Night * Hamaso Franizzi * Kingston Ellington * Matt Asadar PULSE Wrestling Women's Championship *Misaki Yumako *Ellie Embers *Brooke Owens VWE Intergender Tag Team Championship *Braden Karsin & Lyra Phoenix *Vince Easterwood & Kasumi *Jeffrey Fireguard & Maxine VWE Elimination Royale Winners *2010 Derrick Cult *2011 Brakman Wylder/Rubie Jules *2012 Adune Snowpaw/Lee Valentine *2013 Broly Blackheart/Horses Morrisey *2014 Derrick Cult (2nd)/Isabelle Martinez *2015 Maxwell Ryan/ Lily Martinez *2016 Vince Easterwood/ Rie Kurihara *2017 Krystal and for the men's it was a 3-Way Tie Benja Nirvana/Derrick Cult/DavidHawk Actor, but thankfully the situation was resolved at Old School 2017 when Derrick Cult won a Triple Threat to earn the World Title shot at WrestleSeries 9 VWE King of the Arena *2010 Benja Nirvana *2011 Benbe Kirax *2012 Bryce Ketterley *2013 Surik Oanomochi *2014 Jackson Doune *2015 Jeffery Fireguard *2016 "The Code" Cody Houley *2017 Michael Karsin VWE Queen of the Arena *2012 Christina Krovac *2013 Tiffany Bowler *2014 Rie Kurihara *2015 Krystal *2016 Viola Beaumont *2017 Hilary Lanfier Defunct Titles VWE Men's International Championship *Benja Nirvana* unified European & United States Titles *Derrick Cult *Broly Blackheart *DavidHawk Actor *Sam Singletary *DavidHawk Actor (2nd) *Maxwell Ryan *Alexius Gant *Vince Easterwood *Benja Nirvana (2nd) *retired to bring the US Title back VWE Women's International Championship *Brianna Afterthought *Marionetta the Trickster *Hilary *Maxine Darkwatch *Alison Daines *Marionetta the Trickster (2nd) *Rie Kurihara *Rani Patel (final champion) *(Combined with the VWE Women's Title) VWE Grid Championship *John Dennis *El Tigre *Stuart Warf *Jasper Corvinus *Jeffrey Fireguard *Benja Nirvana *Jeffrey Fireguard (2nd) *Rock Reynolds *Micheal Karsin (Final Grid Champion) VWE Bombshell Championship *Rubie Jules *Tyress Serevi *Rubie Jules *Lee Valentine *Kellie Hallison *Jessica Hykova* vacated *Briana Afterthought *Charisma Aries *Genesys Giano *Andrea Fawcett *Genesys Giano* retired title VWE Bombshell Extreme Championship *Akasha Faulkes *Tyress Serevi *JennF Parkin* retired title VWE Men's Extreme Championship *Jordon Constantine *Acheron Nightfire *Shinja Ugajin *Acheron Nightfire (2nd) *Glemmy Adder *Wolfy Kessel* retired title VWE Exhibition Championship *Brakman Wylder *Tyler Hyrdaconis *Benja Nirvana *Sylmaris Dreamscape *Stephen Copperfield *Nick Firecaster *Bryce Ketterley *Broly Blackheart *Athena Fireguard *Ted Alter* retired title VWE Japanese Championship *Shinja Ugajin *Surik Oanomochi *Adune Snowpaw* changed to Canadian VWE Canadian Championship *Adune Snowpaw *Alexius Gant* changed to European VWE European Championship *Alexius Gant *Brakman Wylder *Kayden Hydraconis *Cody Houley *TJ Tyler *Kevin Faust *Athena Starflare *Braden Karsin *John Struk *Justin Struk *Benja Nirvana* Unified with US Title at King of the Arena 2013 VWE Tag Team Championship *Sam the Man Jarvin & Curt Bombastic - Impac Mafia *Benja Nirvana & Tony Hanson *Loody Graves & Derrick Cult - Impac Mafia *Benja Nirvana (2nd) & Tyler Hydraconis *Benja Nirvana (3rd) & Loody Graves (2nd) *Acheron Nightfire & Wolfy Kessel - Night Terrors *Vendetta & Cinthia Falmer *Bryce Ketterley & Surik Oanomochi - Ascension *Benja Nirvana (4th) & Brakman Wylder - Big Money *Braden Karsin & Michael Karsin - Redemption *John Struk & Justin Struk - Struk Brothers *Josh Poffo & Xander Lucas - The Aussies *Kevin Faust & Justin Struk (2nd) *Broly Blackheart & Josh Poffo (2nd) - Foreign Union *Surik Oanomochi (2nd) & John Struk (2nd) *Benja Nirvana (5th) & Ashe Cuervo *Marionetta the Trickster & Ashe Cuervo *Acheron Nightfire (2nd) & Vince Easterwood (retired) 2014 Supercard Events Throughout the course of 2014, the VWE put on a number of supercard events which showcased major events through out the course of the year. *VWE Fallout - February 7th 2014 FPV *VWE Frostbyte - March 28th 2014 FPV *VWE King of the Arena - May 23rd 2014 FPV *VWE BeachBrawl - July 18th 2014 FPV *VWE Elimination Royale - September 19th 2014 FPV *VWE Six Feet Under - October 24th 2014 FPV *VWE Wrestleseries 6 - December 12th 2014 FPV History of the VWE ''Founding and the HKWF Merger'' As the fall of 2009 four groups came together to create a promotion that would suceed past the expectations of most at the time. Together four small company owners (Akasha Faulkes, PWL Owner Samtheman20 Jarvenin, GCW Owner Loody Graves, and AHWF Owner JW Beeswing) united their resources with help of Seth Cameron and Sidney Washborne to create a place that would collaborate talent into a dual fed alliance called "WCA" Wrestling Central Alliance. The two brands were called MPW and GXWF(Later known as XWA). Based on a committee system, the WCA suffered many debates and disagreements which led to the consolidation of the two brands into the XWA. In time, this led to Seth Cameron leading the company due to his experience and resources. Shortly after the merger into the XWA, the promotion exploded with new talent, high quality shows and attracted attention extremely quick. Using the ACPWS (Alpin Criss Pro Wrestling System), XWA began drawing impressive crowds, filling up their arenas, and drawing controversy at every corner. The Roster of the XWA held many Veterans and New talent that in time would become the Legends and Veterans of today's SL Wrestling Generation. Shortly after one of the most successful events held in the VWE (WrestleSeries I), The XWA brand would receive a television deal with Rezzed.tv for it's Wednesday and Friday shows. In the same timeframe, Louve McMahon and her HKWF were drawing good crowds, but issues backstage and the departure of certain management figures left her with few options. One of said options was to join forces and eventually merge with the XWA, who were on friendly terms. In December of 2009, the merger took place, bringing the HKWF under the XWA's banner and bringing all of the talent with it. In 2010 the XWA would rebrand to VWE: Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (due to copyright issues). From there it would see the birth of what some considered to be the #1 Wrestling Organization (at the time). With Controversial storylines, innovative sets, designs, and effects, as well as near-professional entrance videos and T.V. Production, VWE was performing every week, twice a week on live stream TV. The company was aired on Icarus TV with the rest of the Rezzed.tv programs. ''Modern Era'' Since the 2009/10, VWE has formed and disbanded an alliance with HAWX and OEW and the step down of active manager and VWE Executive President Seth Cameron, who gave control of the company to Jenn Parkin. 2011 saw controversial and non-controversial depatures of many former superstars and legends, and has since brought itself into a new Era, with many new stars stepping up the ladder for their turn in the spotlight. After having it's third consecutive sucessful WrestleSeries Event, the VWE has had many trials but has continued to thrive for each and every event to coming. The VWE held the fourth WrestleSeries event on December 14, 2012. Closing out a monumental year, which saw the 3rd Anniversary of Edge along with many other great achievments, both by the company and by it's wrestlers.